


Will You Be Alright?

by greenho4



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenho4/pseuds/greenho4
Summary: Just a collection of short stories based off of some of my favorite songs. The stories won't necessarily be related, but who knows. Mostly Korrasami, but maybe other pairings too. Warning: plenty of angst.





	Will You Be Alright?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a collection of short oneshots (maybe??? who knows) based on song lyrics and stuff. A lot of them will be based off of Highlight/Beast songs. Mostly Korrasami, though, if I feel like it, I might do some other pairings here and there.  
> Not all of them will be sad and angst-filled, though this one certainly is. Though I guess I probably shouldn't be writing this considering the amount of work I still have to do for other fics haha.  
> Who am I kidding I always have time to write nonsense.  
> But anyways, enjoy...? And if you do, please leave a review! (You can also recommend songs, though no guarantees I'll actually do them)  
> This first one is based off of "Will You Be Alright?/괜찮겠니" by Beast/Highlight, and is in Asami's pov  
> Disclaimer: I don't own TLOK

# 1.    Will You Be Alright?

“What?” Asami stared, wide-eyed, as Korra growled.

“That’s right,” Korra said. “I’m breaking up with you.”

Asami opened her mouth, and then closed it as she found herself incapable of forming coherent words.

“I’m just so sick of this,” Korra continued. “I mean, you’re not a bad person, Asami, honest. But this isn’t working out, you _know_ that.”

 _No, I_ don’t _know that_. Asami frowned. “Are you sure?”

“What do you mean, am I sure?” Korra demanded. “Of course, I am! How long did you think this was going to last anyways? Especially after what I did?”

“You know it wasn’t your fault—”

“This was bound to happen, either way,” Korra said bitterly.

Asami felt tears forming, and she did her best to hold them back, more for Korra’s sake than her own. “Are you sure you want to do this? Think about what you’re saying, Korra.”

Korra nodded stubbornly, avoiding the engineer’s eyes. “Yes, I’m sure.”

 _You don’t sound so sure_.

Korra let out a shaky breath. “Just so you know, you’ve been great, Asami. You’re a good person, and I hope you don’t forget that.”

“Then why—”

“This isn’t about you,” Korra said, her face tight with pain. “It’s about me.”

“Okay.”

Korra looked up in surprise. “Okay? That’s it?”

Asami nodded, even though it hurt to see Korra look so betrayed. But then again, this was what she had wanted, wasn’t it?

“I’ll respect your wishes,” Asami said quietly. “Just as long as you don’t regret them.”

“I won’t.” Korra’s jaw set, and she nodded to herself, as if confirming something.

 _Are you sure, though?_ Asami thought about all the times her childish girlfriend had said stupid things, and then regretted them the next day. Except this time, Korra wouldn’t be able to fix it so easily.

There was a long silence as the two of them stared at each other, neither wanting the moment to end.

“I don’t want to do this,” Asami finally said.

“I know,” Korra said, looking down at her feet, but not before Asami caught the trail of tears sliding down the other girl’s cheeks. “But this has to happen.”

 _Please tell me this is what you want. Tell me you’ll be happy_. Asami opened her mouth to voice her thoughts, but Korra spoke up.

“Well, I have to go now,” Korra said abruptly. “I promised Opal I’d help her with something.”

Before Asami could say anything, Korra bolted. Asami almost stopped her, to try and fix things, except Asami knew it would be of no use. Korra was as stubborn as anyone could get, and once she made up her mind, Asami knew she would have better luck convincing a rock to fly than having Korra calm down and talk it out some more.

 

A few weeks passed, and Asami often found herself thinking about Korra, imagining the darker girl’s eyes light up at the mention of food, or the way she would grin whenever she made a joke.

As Asami got in her car, on her way home after a day’s work of boring business meetings, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

The young CEO took it out, wondering who it was. To her surprise, she discovered it was Korra.

“Korra?”

“’Sami, that you?” Korra’s words were slurred and Asami could hear what sounded like crying.

“Korra, where are you?” Asami asked, feeling worry sinking in.

“Mako.” Korra said. “He went to get dinner. I think.”

“Okay, but, where are you?”

“Mako,” Korra repeated. There was a groan. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Hold on, I’ll be right there,” Asami replied, starting her car as fast as she could as a feeling of dread crept in. Korra was at Mako’s place, and without Mako there to keep her in check, she had somehow found his stash of alcohol and drunk it all. Asami worried about what the other girl would do; Korra couldn’t really handle her drink.

“Okay,” Korra said. Her voice stopped and Asami wondered if the younger girl had fallen asleep. She was about to hang up, when Korra spoke again.

“Do you still love me, ‘Sami?”

Asami didn’t even hesitate, though she was a little taken aback by the sudden question.

“Yes, Korra,” Asami said softly.

“Please hurry.” Korra didn’t elaborate, and instead, hung up, leaving Asami confused and concerned.

 

Asami said nothing as she spotted the reason she had come to Mako’s home in the first place. A figure was slouched on the sofa, staring at the ground. Empty bottles littered the floor, and Asami winced, feeling sympathy for Mako, who Korra went to for her drunk days. Korra could easily have gone to Bolin’s, but Mako was rarely home, preferring to work overnight at the police station, and Korra often used that to her advantage. Asami had constantly warned him against giving Korra a copy of his keys, but Mako had ignored her advice, which led to the current situation.

Korra looked up slowly, as if sensing her presence, and Asami had to refrain from rushing towards the other girl.

 “Sorry. I’m a mess,” Korra muttered, her long hair trailing down the front of her face.

Asami barely heard the words, feeling the familiar stab of pain as she took in her friend’s disheveled condition.

“Were…you drinking?”

Korra gave her head a subtle shake, though her eyes were unfocused and she got up, swaying slightly. Asami made to catch her, but held herself back, remembering the painful words Korra had spoken weeks ago.

“You look like you’ve been drinking.”

Korra waved her off and then frowned, squinting in front of her.

“Maybe a little,” the younger admitted.

Asami sighed. “Let’s get you home, Korra. I don’t think you should bother Mako any longer. He has work tomorrow morning.”

“Don’t,” Korra said, sounding strained. “Don’t say that.”

“Say what?” Asami asked.

“My _name_ ,” Korra whined and Asami bit her lower lip.

“What’s so wrong with my saying your name?” Asami retorted, crossing her arms. Though it looked like she had made the gesture out of anger; in reality, Asami had done it to prevent herself from hugging Korra, who looked like she was going to cry. Or throw up.

“Everything,” Korra answered, leaning heavily on the wall. There was pain in her blue eyes as she continued.

“I hate it when you say my name. It sounds so _nice_ , even though we aren’t together anymore.”

“Then what should I call you?”

“Nothing,” Korra muttered. “Don’t call me at all. Or text me. Hell, why are you even here?”

Asami raised an eyebrow at her. “You called me yourself, remember? About a half hour ago.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “I did not.”

Asami sighed, having no patience to argue with her ex-girlfriend. She wouldn’t even be here at all if Korra hadn’t called her, sounding panicked.

“Ohh,” Korra said suddenly, a smirk forming on her tired face. “I get it.”

Asami watched as Korra straightened.

“You just wanted to see me.”

Asami couldn’t deny that a part of her agreed with the other girl’s words, but Korra was being ridiculous.

“You’re drunk,” Asami stated. “You need to get home, before you regret anything else.”

“Before _I_ regret anything?” Korra spluttered, backing away from the older girl. She glared at Asami. “You’re the one who regrets our breakup.”

“And you don’t?” Asami argued back. “ _You’re_ the one who gets drunk and then calls me. This is already the eighth time.”

“As if,” Korra sneered. “You just came here to see me. Are you here to beg me to give you another chance? To beg me to get back with you?”

 _I don’t need another chance, just so long as you’re alright._ Asami thought, but didn’t say so, letting Korra continue her rant.

“You can’t even handle a single day without me.”

 _No. I can handle it. I’m more worried about how_ you _can’t handle it. Look at yourself now, Korra. You’re drunk and can barely stand._

“Maybe,” Asami said quietly.

Korra sighed, sliding onto the floor, where she remained sitting, her back to the wall. Asami watched for a moment, before deciding to walk up to the other girl.

“You need to go home,” Asami said gently.

Korra shut her eyes. “I don’t want to. My head hurts. I just want to stay here forever.”

Asami sat down next to her, carefully placing a hand on Korra’s shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Korra said.

She paused. “Yes. Maybe. I don’t know.”

Korra’s hand made its way to Asami’s, holding it in place.

“I miss you, Asami,” Korra whispered.

“Me, too,” Asami confessed. “It hurts to be without you.”

 _But it hurts more to see you like this_.

Korra let out a sigh. “I’m sorry. I probably got your hopes up again. I just really wanted to see you.”

“I know,” Asami said. She bit back her next thoughts.

_You said you would be fine without me. You said you wouldn’t regret it. So, why do you look so sad, Korra, as if I’ve broken your heart?_

“Thanks for coming,” Korra mumbled.

“I’ve already told you, just call me if you need me, and I’ll be there,” Asami said. “I know it’s hard, so take your time. I won’t stop you from seeing me, if it helps you get over it.”

_Even though it kills me to see you wasting your life like this._

Korra smiled slightly. “I always knew you were a great friend.”

The two of them sat in silence, leaning against each other, before Asami spoke up again.

“Are you really sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.” Korra’s response was short and stiff.

_Even without me by your side? Without a person to argue and joke around and laugh with?_

“You know, I should be the one asking you that,” Korra said. “Are _you_ alright, Asami? I mean, I was the one who broke up with you.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” Asami said. “What worries me, is how you’re doing without me.”

“A little full of yourself today, are you?”

Asami shook her head in frustration. “I know you, Korra. You’re not good at doing things on your own, without someone by your side. Because the you that I know, is like a child. You rush head on without thinking, and prefer to be distracted rather than responsible.”

Korra laughed weakly. “Maybe you’re right. I don’t regret it, though.”

“Do you really not? Are you really alright without me? Because if you want, I’m still here.”

Korra sighed, and stood up, shrugging Asami off her. Her shoulders were tense, and her face turned away, sure signs that she was about to cry but didn’t want Asami to see it.

Korra made her way to the door.

“Where are you going?” Asami called out. _Why do you want to go so badly?_

“Home.”

“You’re not walking.”

Korra said nothing, but obediently followed Asami as the older headed for her car. They both got in, with Korra choosing to sit in the back. The drive was silent and the atmosphere strained as both didn’t know what to say.

Asami finally parked the car, with Korra’s home in view.

“I’m sorry,” Korra said hoarsely, tears streaming down her face. “I won’t bother you next time.”

_What am I supposed to do? How can I let you go, Korra? You’re going to fall apart. You act tough, but you get lonely so easily._

Korra got out, and Asami followed her up the door. The two of them stood in the chilly night air.

_Just stay with me. Don’t go, Korra._

 “I’ll get over it soon.” Korra forced a smile onto her face and unlocked the door.

At Asami’s skeptical expression, Korra said, “Really. I’ll be fine.”

The door closed and Asami stared at it for a long while before returning to her own home.

_If it’s okay with you, then I don’t mind. As long as you’re alright._


End file.
